


#9 - Normality

by TastyBrownies



Series: Rambles [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Feelings, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, author feels feelings, author is using third person because author is feeling down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastyBrownies/pseuds/TastyBrownies
Summary: Average, normal, basic, all very apt descriptions for me.





	#9 - Normality

I am spectacularly normal. I’m not exceptionally smart, I’m not especially talented, I’m not extraordinarily beautiful. I’m not even exceptionally stupid, or especially untalented, or extraordinarily ugly. I’m just spectacularly average.

I can’t write songs like my sister, I don’t have an incredible grasp of mathematics like some people I know, I can’t dance, I don’t have a unique voice or trait. I used to play the piano – but now I can barely even do that. There’s nothing interesting about my taste in music, movies, television or books. I read the same things every average teenage girl does (with some vampiric exceptions), I watch geeky movies just like every other person on the planet, I listen to Panic! At The Disco and Twenty One Pilots, I watch Doctor Who, Sherlock, Supernatural, and some Marvel and Netflix shows.

Sometimes I wish there was someone, anyone, who would think I was unique. Who would think that some of the things I like aren’t basic, aren’t average, aren’t normal. I wish there was someone who would want to hear everything I have to say about something that interests me just because it does, and it’s not normal and boring to them.

Yeah, I’m incredibly average. Ironically, I’m even average for wanting to be unique (can you hear me laughing?).

There’s a lot of reassurance for different people out there (which is fantastic, and I would never want that to go away). “Surprisingly”, I haven’t encountered any motivational pieces for the people out there that are just normal. Normal is the desired state, or something (bullshit).

Whatever.

Here’s to the normal people, or something. You’re unique in your own way, or some shit.

Whatever.

Being normal is cool, right?

Ugh.

I should probably get more hours of sleep.


End file.
